Oakstar
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest =Leader: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Oakstar Oakstar |position1=Leader |preceededby1=Unknown |succeededby1= Doestar |familyt =Mates: Sons: Daughter: |familyl =Shinecloud (formerly), Sweetbriar Birchface, Pinestar Frecklewish |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = The Ultimate Guide, Mapleshade's Vengeance, Pinestar's Choice |deadbooks = Pinestar's Choice }} Oakstar is a broad-shouldered, glossy, dark brown tom with amber eyes, a broad face and yellow teeth. History In the Super Edition Arc ''The Ultimate Guide :When it is discovered that Mapleshade bore a RiverClan warrior's kits, Oakstar and the other ThunderClan cats exile Mapleshade from their Clan. In the Novellas Mapleshade's Vengeance :He makes a report about ThunderClan at a Gathering, explaining that ThunderClan warriors had successfully eliminated the adders from their territory by tracking them to their nests and blocking the holes with rocks. He commends their courage as there have been no adders seen on ThunderClan territory. Mapleshade asks Appledusk of all the cats he had to kill; it had to be Oakstar’s son. During the day, Oakstar's deputy Beetail is seen by his den. Mapleshade informs Beetail that she is pregnant, and Beetail asks if Oakstar knows, to which she replies he doesn't yet. :Later, he goes into the nursery to see Mapleshade and her newly born kits. He asks if Mapleshade is receiving visitors, and Mapleshade mews to the leader to come in. Oakstar purrs to the kits hello little ones. The she-kit jumps at his voice but slithers back down. Mapleshade introduces him to her kits as their leader. The smell of a different cat is too much to resist for the kits so all three totter to Oakstar. Oakstar gently herds them back to Mapleshade and reminds her that he is not just their leader; he is also their kin, as he believes that their father is his son Birchface. He goes on to sadly remark that he wishes Birchface could see them, his eyes clouding with emotion. Mapleshade assures him that his son is watching from StarClan. Oakstar then adds that his son is a great warrior, and that they should be honored if the kits were his. Mapleshade wonders if it would be rude to ask Oakstar to leave, as his scrutiny is making her nervous. :Oakstar's daughter Frecklewish enters the den, turning to Oakstar and saying that she can see Birchface in each kit. Oakstar doesn't comment and instead asks Mapleshade what their names are. Mapleshade explains their names are Petalkit, Patchkit, and Larchkit. Oakstar says that she has chosen excellent names and also comments that the kits will grow up to be fine warriors. When the topic turns to RiverClan, Oakstar curls his lip and growls that they now have three more warriors to defend their territory. However, he later adds that the most important thing is that Mapleshade and the kits are safe. He has a grim note to his voice as he states they will be trained, and will get to avenge Birchface's death when they are ready. He turns and vanishes out into the clearing. Mapleshade thinks that when everyone is ready for the truth, Oakstar would understand once he values the kits for what they are rather than their legacy. :When Mapleshade takes her kits out to the river, Oakstar is mentioned to be out on patrol. However, when she returns, Oakstar is perched upon the Highrock and silhouetted against the trees. Beetail and Ravenwing, ThunderClan's medicine cat, are on the ground beside him. He tells Mapleshade to come over to him and asks her who fathered her kits, demanding the truth. Frecklewish interrupts, saying they know it’s Birchface, so there isn't much point in asking. Oakstar growls with a soft menace, saying that he wants Mapleshade to say it herself, as she let him believe it was Birchface. He hisses he can’t believe a warrior of his would tell such a lie. :It is then revealed that Appledusk is the kits' father. Oakstar bounds down from the Highrock and stands in front of Mapleshade, thrusting his face towards hers. He growls that of all the cats she could have chosen, she had chosen the cat that had murdered his son and Flowerpaw, and can’t possibly expect his forgiveness. He goes on to say that she has lied and betrayed the warrior code, and her Clanmates, and will not raise the kits in the camp or territory. He exiles both Mapleshade and her kits. Mapleshade protests that he can't do that, but Oakstar says he can. He explains that Ravenwing told him about the omen of the strange stream bringing reeds that don't belong into the camp, and concludes that the kits will bring nothing but danger. After being questioned by Mapleshade, Bloomheart agrees that Oakstar is right, and that he is ashamed in his former apprentice. Mapleshade thinks that they have betrayed her kits, and will regret their choice forever, vowing that her vengeance will never sleep. Pinestar's Choice :Oakstar rumbles in agreement when Mistpelt says Pinepaw is the perfect apprentice. He warmly gazes at his son and says he's gonna be the best warrior this Clan had ever seen. The leader tells Pinepaw to listen to his mentor, as he wants him warmed up to fight RiverClan cats. Oakstar looks sad as he claims that those mangy cats won't take another son from him, and Pinepaw thinks of Birchface, who died in a battle with RiverClan. He then agrees with Doefeather, his deputy, as she joins them and mentions that ShadowClan seems more of a threat. :A patrol bursts into clearing and, out of breath, mentions kittypets. Oakstar hears the commotion in the clearing and exits his den, asking what's going on. They explain what happened, and the leader says they're likely not in great danger, but should remind the kittypets to stay away. Oakstar wants to send a patrol that night, and asks Doefeather what she thinks. She agrees that it's a good idea. :The patrol successfully fights off the kittypets, and Doefeather purrs that they'll have to tell Oakstar of their victory. Oakstar, barely taller than his son, stands in front of him. He declares, purring, that the Twolegplace raid was a success. He tells the assembled cats that kittypets may not seem like a threat, but they're just as capable of causing trouble. He's especially proud of Pinepaw for fighting them alone during the raid. Oakstar touches his muzzle lightly to his son's ear and declares him Pineheart, a new ThunderClan warrior. He describes Pineheart's honorable traits as courage and sense of strategy, and tells the warrior that StarClan light his path. :During Pineheart's nine lives ceremony, Oakstar tells him he knew his son would be leader one day, and gives him a life for judgement. Goosefeather's Curse :Oakstar is mentioned by Cloudberry to be the leader of ThunderClan when she arrived, and also had Beetail as his deputy. Trivia Mistakes *Vicky first said that Pinestar succeeded Oakstar,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook although ''Goosefeather's Curse and Pinestar's Choice has Pinestar becoming leader after Doestar. Vicky's initial statement was then corrected, and the proper order is Oakstar, then Doestar, and then Pinestar.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Interesting Facts *Gorseclaw is not his father,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook but he does have SkyClan blood through him.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *When asked by a fan about why Oakstar banished Mapleshade for being pregnant with Appledusk's kits, but not Squirrelwhisker for being pregnant with Eaglestorm's kit, Vicky says Oakstar learned from his mistake and was more open minded when Squirrelwhisker was pregnant.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Character Pixels Kin Members Mates: :Shinecloud (formerly):Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sweetbriar: Daughter: :Frecklewish: Sons: :Birchface: :Pinestar: Granddaughters: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Great-Grandsons: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: Great-Granddaughters: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Great-Great-Grandsons: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter: :Sleekwhisker: Distant Relatives: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Leader Info }} References and Citations de:Oakstarfr:Oakstarfi:Oakstarru:Звёздный Дуб Category:Pinestar's Choice characters Category:Leader Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Males Category:Mapleshade's Vengeance characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat